The Void
The Void is the chaotic space between universes within the Outsider Multiverse. The location itself is described by many as an eldritch hellscape and primordial soup, being both formless chaos and the birthplace from which universes arise. The location is filled with eldritch substances/energies, and is completely devoid of any laws of physics or time and space. It is also a strange source of power, and the key to the process of Transcendence. Location The aptly named Void is located outside of any given universe, and exists in regions without physical space to occupy it. There are different regions within the Void, but it is extremely difficult to quantify where or when a given universe is located within the hellscape due to the lack of any space or time to act as a reference point except in relation to other universes. Applications The Void and the energies and substances contained within are extremely highly valued for their abilities to warp reality. Many forms of godtech utilise the Void, as do the Transcended and the Outer Gods. Raw Void energy, when used without any filters or focuses is highly hostile to reality, warping and destroying space and time while replacing them with nothing. Put through a focus, such as the will of a Transcended or Outer God, and Void energy can be used to override and warp reality. Technologies utilising the Void are known as Voidtech. The production of this type of technology is heavily monopolised by the Transcended, Godminds and Outer Gods, due to the fact they are often the only parties able to mass produce them reliably. Without any of the three types of beings above, creating new Voidtech is a tedious and expensive prospect, requiring objects to be exposed to minute amounts of Void energy over a prolonged period of time, allowing the object to be changed by its presence without destroying it. After an object has reached saturation and has been successfully changed, it can then be reliably duplicated to mass produce it. This process is often one that falls to chance, and attempts at it can vary from as a low as a single one to truly astronomical numbers of tries. Patterning Due to the metaphysics of the universes formed from the Void, there are some semi-consistent ways in which the Void and its base components will interact with most realities. In small enough concentrations, Void energy will change matter and energy. While in larger concentrations, raw Void will completely destroy time, space and the fabric of reality it makes contact with, leaving nothing behind. It is in these small concentrations that the process of patterning can occur. Patterning allows an object or process to be changed by the Void, and once something has reached its limit of saturation, it can then be used to carve a 'pattern' into the Void. This pattern then partially merges with the changed object or process, rendering it indestructible, even from effects as destructive as those employed by The Silence. These patterns cannot be destroyed nor made inactive, but can be changed, so long as the changes do not result in either destruction or inactivity. An object's or process's physical form can be destroyed, though it's pattern will remain intact. This process, when used with a mind and/or soul is the first step in Transcension.